


[PODFIC] Heaven upon earth to the weary head

by Loolph



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: The morning after the night before. Sequel toTo sleep, perchance to dream, the one where Danny can't sleep without his Steve.





	[PODFIC] Heaven upon earth to the weary head

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heaven upon earth to the weary head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214555) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



Steamy and hot conclusion to my previous podfic and a sequel to [To sleep, perchance to dream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12972642). Those Hawaii Five-O beef cakes sure know how to start a day...  
Once again million thanks to sirona for blanket permission to use her perfectly fluffy words, so I can get my daily dose of NSFW.

Music: [Dream On by Aerosmith](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bAoq7k3tZ0)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zo97pbobv0wub9c/Heaven_Upon_Earth_On_Weary_Head.mp3).


End file.
